User blog:Eighdeen1/The Eighdeen1 Speedrun In the world of Run3
Hello. This is a Run3 speedrun in the world of Eighdeen1. It starts off easy, but starts to increase the difficulty by the challenges and the amount of consecutive times you have to do it the further you go. Let's start. Some of the really hard challenges are on some very easy levels like N-2, but some of hem are on some of the harder levels like I-5, Plan C Part 6, A-8, T-7, Plan C Part 10 and more. A lot of them require you to do them as the Bunny without pressing the jump button. But they are more towards the end because they are much harder to do. Some of you might find the challenges easy, while most find them hard, especially the later ones. Such as 'Down Up' Once in a row These challenges only require you to do it once, but you can do it more times if you like, which is actually better. Stage 1 - One Wall Or Many Walls: Beat Plan C Part 5 without switching gravity. Stage 2 - The Conscientious Skier: As the skier, beat Winter Games Part 6 without jumping Remember that you cannot skip stages, so if you are stuck trying to do it the first time, contact me on my wall or in the commenting section on this blog page. Twice in a row It gets harder, as it requires you to do it twice in a row. Some of the challenges are harder. If it is still very hard for you, the next few parts are going to get super hard. Stage 3 - Crumbling Creek: Beat The Way Back, Part 12 without switching gravity Stage 4 - One Try Finish: Beat Plan C, Part 10 in 1 gravity switch. Remember that it is actually better to do it more times than you are required to do it. Thrice in a row It is getting a lot harder now, requiring you to do it thrice in a row. The challenges are getting much harder as well. Remember to contact me on the comments section or on my message wall, as you cannot skip stages. Stage 5 - Turn Right, On Ice, Then Glide: Beat Winter Games, Part 14 with the child while only touching ice tiles and without moving left Stage 6 - Left At The Wormhole: Finish level T-7 without moving right Four times in a row It is getting even harder now, as it now requires you to do it four times in a row. Now it is getting really important to contact me if you are stuck. Stage 7 - Figure Two: As the Bunny, Complete level M-2 without pressing the jump button or dislodging any crumbling tiles Stage 8 - Ring Around The Ice: As the Ice Skater, Beat Winter Games, Part 14 while touching every set of regular tiles Five times in a row They now become very hard, as it requires you to do it five times in a row. From now on, you really need to contact me if you are stuck. Stage 9 - Jump Right Into The Action: Beat Winter Games, Part 2 without moving left Stage 10 - The Slow Way: As the Runner, Beat level H-2 without touching the conveyors Six times in a row Category:Blog posts